


Leaving Sabertooth

by Silver_Sterling



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: 'Done with your shit' Rogue, Family, Gen, M/M, Overprotective Sting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7566880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Sterling/pseuds/Silver_Sterling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deciding 19 is old enough to leave Sabertooth and join his ideal guild, the young dragon slayer gets in trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving Sabertooth

“I want to join Fairy Tail.”

Rogue looked sternly at the blond boy trying to ignore the wary glances from their guild mates.

“And you thought the best place to announce this was in the middle of the guildhall why?” he hissed. “You better hope that master didn’t hear that.”

An incredible pressure filled the hall as magic power was forcefully dragged through the air and into the master’s study. The teen’s hand instinctively flew up to fiddle with his earing as he often did when nervous. Seconds later the office door flew open with a crash before the guild master stomped down the stairs, making giant crevices with each step.

“He heard,” deadpanned Rogue as the guild master strode towards them, eyes glowing white.

By now most of the guild had evacuated, scampering off to avoid getting caught up in the inevitable wrath to come.

“You want to desert Sabertooth I hear?” came the menacing growl from the man towering above the two dragon slayers.

“Ah, well, um, Fairy Tail has Natsu and Gajeel and I just thought, uh...” The blond shot a pleading look at Rogue but he was on his own this time.

“You just thought it’d be better to leave the strongest guild in Fiore and fuck around with those fairies, huh?” His voice drastically increased in volume with every syllable, words shaking the guild to its very core.

Placing a hand on the guild master’s shoulder, Rogue decided it was time to intervene.

“That’s enough Sting. He can do what he wants he’s nineteen years old now for fuck’s sake.”

The guild master’s eyes pooled with tears as he turned to his husband, a river of snot running down his face.

“Our son doesn’t think his fathers’ guild is cool enough to be in,” he wept, nuzzling into Rogue’s shoulder and blowing his nose on the soft, black cape. “What if he gets involved with that Dragneel kid? She has complete control over fire and ice and inherited twice as much ability for destruction! Natsu will be such a bad influence. He’ll corrupt my little boy!”

Obviously fed up with coping with the same overprotective dramatics and cape ruining routine for nineteen years, Rogue turned to their son and forced a tired smile.

“Do whatever you think is best for you, son. I’m sure your father will come round… eventually.” He grimaced at the increased wailing coming from his shoulder. “Maybe get a head start now before this idiot complains so much that I have to drag you back.”

Flashing a toothy grin at his parents the young dragon slayer pelted out of the guild, completely ignoring the bawling and screaming that could be heard from the train station even without enhanced hearing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you didn't see that coming even though it hints at it in my tags :)
> 
> Post [here](http://buy-bye-bi.tumblr.com/post/147862063537/leaving-sabertooth-ao3-i-want-to-join) if you want to share on tumblr.


End file.
